


Brotherly love, isn't it?

by Aiwyn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiwyn/pseuds/Aiwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jon Snow! Get back here!"<br/>Robb's voice echoed in the corridor.<br/>"I don't think so!" Jon shouted back, running as fast as he could.<br/>"I will skin you!" Robb threatened as he chased his half-brother around the corridors of Winterfell.</p><p>(Or: Jon did something and Robb isn't at all happy about it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly love, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Moving from Marvel to Game of Thrones for a moment now, because I was overwhelmed by the Jon/Robb feelings. This is short, I know, but it's supposed to be. Again - thanks to a friend for the beta'ing, you're lovely.
> 
> Translation to Polish here: http://styloveyou(.)tumblr(.)com/post/93513525356/brotherly-love-isnt-it-tlumaczenie

~*~*~

BROTHERLY LOVE, ISN'T IT?

 

"Jon Snow! Get back here!"   
Robb's voice echoed in the corridor.  
"I don't think so!" Jon shouted back, running as fast as he could.  
"I will skin you!" Robb threatened as he chased his half-brother around the corridors of Winterfell.

 

Jon nearly knocked over his father as he ran.  
"Sorry, father. Can't stop,” he said and started sprinting again. Ned looked after Jon and was just about to point out that they shouldn't run in the corridors unless it was a matter of life and death, when Robb came running. He looked furious, even though the pink ribbons in his auburn curls made it extremely hard to take him seriously.  
"Where did Jon go?" Robb asked. Ned hid his smile and pointed. Robb went after Jon, shouting threats.

 

Robb caught Jon at the stables and tackled him down. Jon was laughing, his brown eyes bright. They were both pantng. Robb glared at Jon, holding him down. After a moment Jon stopped laughing and looked at Robb, properly. It was hard trying not to burst out laughing again.  
"Oh, don't sulk,” Jon said. If looks could kill, Robb would have been lying on top of a very dead young man. Jon grinned and continued:  
"You're looking all pretty with those ribbons. You could go to Sansa and see if she'd accept you as a girl. Then you could marry a handsome young man and become a pretty lady. And-- Don't hit!"  
Robb hit him once more and then stopped. He didn't get up, though.  
"You're an asshole, Jon Snow,” Robb said.  
"And you still like me,” Jon replied with a grin from ear to ear. Robb slapped him, more gently now, and smiled.  
"Would you like to be my handsome young man? I can be lady Snow,” he asked. Jon laughed.  
"I'll always be your handsome young man. But I like you more as a man, to be honest,” he said. Robb kissed him and then smiled against his lips.  
"Sap,” he mumbled.  
"And you love it,” Jon replied with a cocky smile. Robb kissed him once, twice, three times and the smile was gone. It was replaced by a gentle smile, a smile Jon showed only to Robb.

 


End file.
